Mayores
(Files) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = November 7, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Fuchsia |gc = Green |lc = Fuchsiahttps://youtu.be/7dHlC237eQw?t=97 |pictos = 160 |nowc = Mayores |perf = Shirley HenaultFile: Mayores shirley proof.png |from = album }}" " by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female criminal with black hair in two braids. She wears a latex fushcia suit with teal storage packets around her leg, arm, and waist. She also wears a pair of high heel boots, along with golden earrings, a golden wristwatch, and a golden necklace. She has a yellow outline. Background The dance takes place in a golden bank vault. The dancer drops down from a skylight and in front of the vault. When Becky G begins to sing, the vault opens and reveals gold bars, a golden diamond, and a golden vault. Throughout the dance, golden lasers start flashing. In addition, the lights on the floor start spinning, as if the background is a disco dancefloor. During the pre-chorus, the camera zooms into the safe box, showing green drawers with diamonds inside. The inner light of the drawers switch between pink and turquoise to the rhythm. After Gold Move 1, the camera moves down, fading into green and pink drawers. During the chorus, the drawers' handles start to flicker. Additionally, the dancer seems to avoid the cyan and fuchsia lasers. In the post-chorus, the background fades into a dark pink background with pink lasers. Behind the dancer is a spinning pink diamond. In the bridge, the color scheme of the background turns golden, and features video cameras of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and put your hands above your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly place your hands near your shoulders. Mayores_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Mayores gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mayores_gm2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Mayores gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the fifth song by Becky G in the main series. **Including Problem (The Monster Remix) ( ), this is her sixth song in the franchise. *'' '' is the second song by Bad Bunny in the series. **In the official US preview, however, he is not credited. *" ", " ", " ", " ", " " and " " are censored. *An early version of the routine can be found in the servers, where the coach s glove is orange instead of green and her outline is blue instead of yellow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iercRkWNhE **In addition, the recordings projected on the screens in the bridge are different, brighter and stretched up vertically. *Despite not being available in-game, the avatar of the song, along with Make Me Feel was found in the files. *'' '' was first found in the files of and . **It was previously planned to be featured on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Gallery Game Files mayores_cover_generic.png|'' '' Mayores cover generic updated.png|''Mayores'' (Updated) mayores_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach mayores_cover_albumbkg.png| album background mayores_banner_bkg.png| menu banner mayores_map_bkg.png| map background Mayores_Cover_1024.png| cover Avatar88.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Mayores jd2019 menu.png|''Mayores'' on the menu Mayores jd2019 load.png| loading screen Mayores jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Mayores jd2020 menu.png|''Mayores'' on the menu Mayores jd2020 load.png| loading screen Mayores jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Mayores promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Mayores thumb.png|Mayores in a Ubisoft Brazil thumbnail Behind The Scenes Mayores BTS.png|Behind the scenes Others Mayores thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mayores thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Just-dance-2019_unknown_unlimited_coach.jpg|The routine on a promotional image about XboxStore-1.jpg|''Mayores'' as seen in the Xbox Store mayores graphics comp.png|Graphics comparison (Beta VS final) MayoresXBOX.jpg|The Mayores background on the Xbox YouTube songlist Videos Official Music Video Becky G, Bad Bunny - Mayores (Official Video) Becky G ft Bad Bunny- Mayores (Just Dance Version) Teasers Mayores - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mayores - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Mayores - Just Dance 2019 Mayores - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Mayores - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Beta Elements MAYORES EARLY JUST DANCE 2018 LEAK References Site Navigation es:Mayores Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Bad Bunny Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Shirley Henault Category:Postponed Songs